Hellish Hypno (reuploaded)
by CursedNarkus
Summary: May heads to Goldenrod for a contest, but gets sidetracked in Ilex Forest. As she wanders, a particular Pokemon and his servants have "other plans". Rated M for Pokephilia and sexual content.
1. Mays New Life? May's New Master

**Reuploading this fic, due to encouraging by others. Just a rape-hypnosis-sex slave story. All characters aged up to legal age. I apologize to any offended by this. I do not condone rape, but I find this particular scenario to be sexy.**

Deep in the Johto region, a young Pokemon Coordinator was looking for the next contest hall which was in Goldenrod City.

She was May, a girl with brown hair with two locks flowing down either side of her face. She wore a green bandana, with an orange vest, and tight-fitting bicycle shorts, as well as a fanny pack that she carried her Pokemon and travelling supplies in, with a purse around her arm.

Though May was travelling toward Goldenrod, she was at the moment lost in the deep expanse of Ilex Forest. She kept wandering in each direction, but only found herself in the same spot over and over again.

She sat down on a fallen log, exhausted from all the walking, running, and at times, sprinting.

"You...have got...to be kidding me!" She gasped. "How can one forest be so big?"

Then she got an idea. Taking a Poke Ball from her fanny pack, she threw it into the air. "Come out, Beautifly!"

The ball opened, and the majestic butterfly creature appeared in a flash of light.

"Beauti-!" It cried.

"Beautifly. I need you to fly really high above the trees and see if you can find us a way out of the forest. I'll stay here and wait for you, K?"

"Fly!" The butterfly responded as it turned around and took off.

"Thanks!" May called.

Beautifly soared above the forest, and flew in a straight line. Within moments, it found a path through the trees that would lead to Goldenrod City, which it saw in the distance.

"Fly!" It chimed as it flew back down through the trees, aiming to return to it's trainer. However, it would never make it, as it was hit with a burst of an attack, slamming it's fragile form through a tree.

The assailant surveyed to check the damage, and make sure the Beautifly wasn't going to be getting up any time soon. It grinned evilly as it began to work it's wiles, aiming to ensnare the female.

This Pokemon was incredibly lustful and perverted. It found no mirth in mating with other Pokemon, instead it saught female humans for it's mates...no...

It's slaves.

May was getting rather impatient, pacing around and tapping her foot. "C'mon, Beautifly...Hurry back."

She was worried. Her precious Beautifly wasn't as fast as a Swellow, or Pidgeot, but it would definitely have been back by now.

"Beautifly! Where are you!? Come back!"

No answer.

"HELP ME! I'M LOST AND MY POKEMON HASN'T COME BACK!"

Silence answered her, until a voice chuckled a bit.

"Wh...who's there?" May asked, nervously.

Out of the forest stepped a boy roughly her age, with black hair, wearing a black shirt and matching shorts. His most defining feature was his luminous green eyes.

"Come with me...I can show you the way." He said.

May didn't know what to do. She normally wouldn't follow a stranger, especially one she meets in a dark, scary forest.

"Come with me...I can show you the way..." The boy repeated before turning around and walking through some trees.

The Hoenn native shelfed away her reservations and broke into a sprint after him. "Wait for me!" She didn't want to follow him, but the girl was desperate.

 **He** liked...no... **LOVED** desperate. Desperation brought them to him.

May kept sprinting through the trees, but as far or fast as she travelled, she couldn't find her guide. "Wh...where'd you go!? Please! I need help!"

"Hah-hah-hah-hah..." A voice chuckled softly in the distance.

"Is that y-YOU!" May cried as a root caught her foot. She tripped and fell forward, tasting dirt as she fell.

"Oww..."

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!~"

May lifted her head, now confused. These were female voices giggling.

She was shocked by the sight of the girls in front of her.

One was a bit taller and older than her, with chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail behind her head. The other was roughly May's own age, with flat brown hair and two strands flowing out behind her head.

What REALLY shocked her was their bodies.

They wore nothing but thong panties and high heels, the first girl wearing blue, and the other wearing black. In addition, their breasts were truly MASSIVE, hanging down like cantaloupes from their chests, as well as wider than wide hips, thick as thick thighs, and expansive rears that shoved the thongs as far up their asses as they could be, and barely covered their genitals.

Something was...off about them. Their eyes were turned a bright shade of hot pink, with no pupils, and their faces were contorted into absent-minded smiles. May's face turned beet red.

"D'awwww~" The first girl grinned at her as she stooped down. May drew back as the older girl's boobs jiggled. "I think we've found another one!"

"Great!" The second girl began. "It's been soooo boring with just us two girls for him!"

"H...Him?" May asked, afraid.

The two bimbos turned to each other and grinned before turning back to May. "Our master and yours!~" They cried with glee.

May struggled to discern what they were talking about, until she heard the footsteps. Something colossal was coming their way.

The Hoenn girl gasped as she felt every hair on her body stand up.

The Pokemon, no, the MONSTER that stood before her was the biggest Hypno anyone could've ever imagine. It stood a full nine-foot tall, easily dwarfing the three girls around him. Unlike most Psychic-Types, and others of it's kind, this Hypno was rippling with muscle.

As the giant Hypno walked forward, her attention was brought to the BEAST of a penis swinging between it's legs, full of muscle and visible, throbbing veins. It only got bigger as it got hard, drawing it out to it's full length.

"N...no...No, you can't!" May cried as she got up, knowing that the organ could only be meant for her.

She scrambled backward, but the two girls lunged at her, grabbing her by her arms.

"No one escapes Master, silly!~" The second girl began. "You can call me Lyra, by the way~, but I don't really care for names anymore."

"Neither do I...But you can call me Hilda." The older woman began, licking her lips as her hypnotized pink eyes looking into hers.

"Please...you're not yourselves." May shivered. "You can't let him do this!"

"Look at her try and plead, Lyra. It's so funny!"

"Come on! You'll like being Master's slave! I know! Let's strip her, Hilda!"

"Ooh, that'll be fun!~"

"NOOOO!" May cried as the two bimbos grabbed her clothing and started ripping it off. They took great delight in doing so. They stripped her until she wore nothing but her underwear. Hilda smirked.

"T...teddy bear panties!? What are you, 5!? Ha-ha-ha!"

May's eyes watered at her humiliation before the two girls lifted her up by her waist and took those off too.

The goliath Hypno greedily took it all in as he took his cock in hand and started to jack off in front of the three.

Hilda and Lyra held May forward.

"She's all yours, Master!~~"

Before May could've hoped to run, the Hypno grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and swung her around, before bending her over.

"NO!" May shouted. "I have a boyfriend! You can't do this to me!"

The Hypno snorted. He didn't care about who she'd previously chosen for a mate. Why, when Hilda was travelling through Johto a few years ago, he'd come upon her mating with another human when he decided to take her. No. When he comes upon an attractive female human, that human is as good as his.

It held her by the hips, his hands making her look puny in his grasp as he positioned his mighty member in front of her tight young pussy.

"D...Don't put it inside-!" May commanded, as if that could prevent her from being raped.

The Hypno smirked as it immediately slammed as much of it's cock into her folds as it could.

"N-AAAAAAHH!" May screamed in pain as her womanhood was lanced.

The Hypno groaned and moaned as he continued to thrust into May, who was grinding her fists into the dust.

"AA-ah-ah-ha-ah-ha-ah!" The girl cried with every motion. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She wasn't supposed to get lost in a forest. Nor was she supposed to be lead astray by an illusion of a mystery boy, be stripped by hypnotized bimbos, and certainly not raped by an enormous Hypno.

The Hypno grinned as he saw that his show of force was apparently turning his other slaves on. Hilda and Lyra were currently embracing, making out and fingering each other. This only served to fuel his lust as he started humping May with even more force.

"AAGH!" May screamed again, before she started to feel a pressure on her mind.

This pressure...took the form of a voice. The same voice of the illusion that led her here.

' _You...are mine. My slave...my slut...my WHORE._ ' The Hypno said mentally, as he started to pry on her brain. He was so powerful that he didn't need a silly pendulum to hypnotize people or Pokemon. He could completely reprogram them.

"No! No!" May protested. "I'm not a slave or a slut! I'm not-aaaaah!"

' _You can't beat me. I have you. And I'll use you like a toy until you break_!'

"AAAAHHH~!" May screamed in pain and fear, but she couldn't help but notice something else.

Pleasure.

She shook her head angrily.

"No! Stop it!"

' _Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine! Mine! MINE! MINE!_ _ **MINE!**_ ' The Hypno said between thursts as he started to rip away her memories.

May gasped as she felt physical pain in her brain as if it were literally attacking her. She slowly and painfully lost who she was as the Hypno continued.

' **MINE!** ' The enormous Hypno roared mentally as he threw himself backward onto the earth, taking May with him, and thursting his dick so far into her that it might endanger her.

This was the final blow. Nothing was left in May's mind except her name, and pleasure. She couldn't even comprehend that until now she was being raped.

Now it was consensual. She wanted the Hypno to keep fucking her, even harder, even faster.

"M...More!" May cried as her tongue hung out of her mouth, and her left eye closed into an agehao face.

' _That's right...now...who do you serve?_ '

"Y...You, Master! I am your slave! Your slut! Your toy!"

' _Good...Are you ready?'_

"YESSSSSsss!" May shouted before the Hypno wrapped his arms around hers to draw her in as close as possible as he kept thrusting, until finally, his cock twitched and pulsed as he fought off the growing need for release. No. She would release before him.

May felt her pussy clench as her figure writhed in her new master's clutches. She fought it off as long as possible, but in the end lost the battle. She came as hard as she could as her master thrusted.

"AAAAH!~~~"

The Hypno grunted as he felt the satisfaction. Then finally, he blew his load inside of May's folds. May gasped and moaned as her insides were filled up hard and fast. Her belly started to rise and inflate from the gratuitous amount of seed shot into her.

Lyra and Hilda watched in awe as their master had broken in his new servant.

May giggled and moaned as her belly was bloated by the seed. "Heh-hee!~ It looks like Master got me pregnant!"

The giant Hypno sat her down, completely drained and pleased. ' _Yesss...you will be my favorite slave._ ' He walked over to where Lyra and Hilda threw her fanny pack, and picked up an empty Poke Ball, before activating it. He was sucked inside, as it fell to the ground, shook three times, and stars shone from it, signalling a successful "capture". But he was not the one captured.

Hypno burst out of the ball of his own accord.

Now, a little known fact about Pokemon drawn into and released from the balls was that they could immediately mate again after. He rubbed his hands together greedily.

" _After...another round of fun, shall we go? You were headed to Goldenrod, right_?'

"Hee-hee!~" The hypnotized May giggled. "Master is the only 'golden rod' I need!~"

' _True, but I need more...I want more slaves...You will take me to the Goldenrod Gym...you will have many more friends there..._ '

"Whatever Master desires!" The three bimbos chimed.


	2. Meet the Scientist

**Without further ado, it's time for chapter two!~ Heh-heh.**

 **All characters increased to legal age. Rated M for Pokephilia and sexual content.**

Light filtered down through the trees of Ilex Forest as the young woman woke from her slumber.

May, her eyes now shining with a luminous hot pink yawned as she rose up, dew wetting the area around her nude form.

"Morning, _sister_." A familiar voice called from the side. She turned to see Hilda and Lyra, as well as the titanic Hypno that introduced her to the new world of submission she was now living in. Lyra was currently treating their master to a heavenly blowjob, but as his member was so big, she could barely fit the head of the tremendous cock in her mouth. Hilda was fondling his big balls as she grinned to May, who smiled distantly.

With a series of grunts and moans, their master blew his load into Lyra's mouth, the hot fluid splurting into her throat. Because their was no way she could contain it all, much less drink it, the girl coughed as she seemingly choked on the thick seed of the Hypno. Hilda patted her throat and head to see if it would help, which it did. Lyra licked her lips as the remainder either fell out or into her stomach.

' _So then, my lovely May...did you sleep well?_ ' The Hypno said telepathically.

"Very well, Master!" May chimed with glee. "What is your will today?"

' _Like I said, we're going to Goldenrod City...I have been eyeballing some females around there for a while, and they all like to hang out around the Gym._

' _But before we hit that up...we need to make a short stop._ '

 **0**

May and her fellow slaves found themselves standing in a dark alleyway, after making their way into the metropolis of Goldenrod. They had each picked up an outfit that their master allowed them to have for interacting with other humans when not fulfilling their duties to please him.

Hilda wore purple juicy pants, and a matching halter top, with black high-heels and fishnet stockings. Lyra wore a miniskirt that may well have actually been a belt, putting much of her black thong, rear and crotch on full display. May wore a blue halfjacket(with nothing under it. The master instructed her not to wear a top or bra, giving no explanation, only a perverse snicker.) as well as matching blue hot pants and sandals. A pair of small lens sunglasses graced her face.

They watched the metal door in front of them as if anticipating someone to come through it. Lyra walked up and gave a few knocks.

Within a few moments, a young woman with long blond hair wearing nothing but a white robe that she currently had untied, revealing her nakedness to the three. Her eyes also shone with a pink hue, telegraphing immediately that she too was one of the Hypno's servants.

May ran her eyes up and down her curvaceous form with lust building up in her mind and her loins.

The woman smiled at May. "You are Master's newest pet."

"I am." May replied.

"Good. Please come in, I'll start getting things ready."

"Ready?"

Hilda and Lyra put their hands firmly on May's shoulders.

"Baby, you're hot and all, but you don't have a single curve on ya!" Hilda chuckled. "Master won't stay satisfied with a B-Cup!"

"I...It's a C-cup!" May protested.

"If you say so. Anyway, Fio here is gonna fix that!" The older girl mused, strolling inside. Lyra giggled and skipped after them.

The Hoenn girl nervously walked inside and closed the door behind her.

The three of them were lead into a well lit surgical room, with a single table in the center of the room. Despite it's nature, a pair of chairs were laid what next to what appeared to be...a makeup mirror and dresser?

May took it all in, before moaning at the feeling of vibration and heat in the front of her hot pants. She had placed the Hypno's Poke Ball right by her vaginal area when they headed out, and now it was serving as a vibrator for her. Until it opened up and their master materiallized before them, sitting in one of the chairs at the side.

The 9-foot tall Hypno folded his arms behind his head, asserting the vision of his fully erect cock.

"I live to serve, Master." The blond girl known as Fio said, bowing. "What shall I do with your new servant?"

The Hypno smirked.

' _Give her the deluxe package. Heh-heh-heh._ '

"Bigger than big it is!~" She replied giddily. "Lie down on your back over on the table there, May, and we'll get started. Of course, your clothes are going to have to come off."

May nodded before removing her clothing in a striptease fashion. She slipped her half-jacket off her shoulders and started swinging it around slowly as she went over to the table. The girl casually let it fly off, not caring that it draped itself over Hilda's face. The Unova woman growled slightly as she balled her fists.

The Hypno watched his favorite slave bend over ever so slightly and slip her hot pants off, revealing her bare rear to him.

' _Careful, my love. You'll get me excited again._ '

May glanced back at him and grinned naughtily with her index and middle fingers on her lower lip.

Finally, she took her sunglasses off and handed them to Lyra. With a light leap, she lied down on the table with her back on the cold metal surface.

Fio strolled over to the side and pulled out two devices with twin tubes, the ones on the first resembling a breast pump, with the other ending in syringes.

"Before Master took me, I was a leading scientist researching new methods of body augmentation. This is my latest product-a delivery system that fills the breasts and rear with a polyamalgous material that actually becomes a part of the flesh, and can actually expand the skin and muscle to prevent stretch marks or dangerous complications. So technically your new boobs and butt won't be fakies." The blond said, flicking May's nose with a smile.

"This is exactly why our figures are so perfect now." Lyra giggled.

"So, shall we get started?"

"YES!~" May cried with joy. She had actually been thinking about getting a boobjob long before she was hypnotized, but didn't know for sure if she should go through with it. But now she was free of such inhibitions.

Fio took the breast-pump-like tubes in hand, and placed them gently over May's nipples. Inside the bells of the pump, two small extensions forced through her nipples. She seethed at first, but moaned as it was somewhat pleasureable.

"Now flip over gently."

May did so, and Fio took the syringe-tipped tubes and stuck them into the bottoms of her ass cheeks. The Hoenn native seethed again, but she was a bit of an inner mashochist.

The scientist bent down andplaced her hands on a pair of touch-screens. In order for the delivery system to function, one needed to rotate their hands on the screen constantly. The gentler the rotation, the slower the delivery. She slowly started to do so.

"Ahhhhhh~~..." May moaned as the fluid-like material was slowly pumped into her nipples and ass. She had never felt such pleasure before. It was delicious.

Fio watched her writh and wriggle in ecstasy with a loving expression before she felt something big, long and hard insert itself into vagina.

"Oh!~"

The Hypno had proceeded to mount her as she was expanding May.

"Oh, _Masterrrr~_ How naughty!" Fio moaned. "It's a bit hard to do this when I have your glorious piece inside of me."

' _Well I'm not stopping. You belong to me and I'll have you whenever I like._ '

"And I wouldn't have it any other way!~" Fio added with another moan as her master slowly pushed into her as far as his huge dick would go.

Hilda walked up and rubbed May's head as she was juiced up by the pumps. Lyra started groping the sides of her rear slowly and sensually, causing her to moan.

The Hoenn girl had previously been a B-Cup(she had a slow and rather disappointing puberty growing up in Petalburg) but now she had gone to C-cup, CC, now at a D-cup and still growing. Her butt followed suit, evolving into a rather large, soft bum.

Fio moaned as she kept rotating her hands on the controls, but Hypno's humping made her movements rather sloppy. No matter, as the machine could discern her movements to continue pumping into May.

Their master continued to give Fio a doggy-style fuck with no equal, thrusting into her pussy with gusto, listening to her moan was sweeter than even the most beautiful of melodies. He started to go faster and harder, making her quake and quiver.

"M-master, I...I can't keep a steady hand on the controls!" Fio cried, but he paid her no heed, plowing her without a second thought. Her folds tightened, but because of this, she couldn't properly rotate her hands. She was forced to rub her hands on the screen in an erratic fashion.

May grunted as the machine stopped filling her with the fluid, stopping just at the bridge of DD-cup.

"Hey! What gives, bitch! Pump me full-eh!?" She turned her head midsentence to see the machines sparking with static. "I...Is it going all to explode!?"

No.

Fio made sure her inventions never explode. But May could not brace herself for the torrent headed her way. Without warning, the tubes shot down orbs of the polyamalgous fluid, with slowly forced their way into her body.

"Oh-ahhhh!~" May cried as the intense rush hit. At that, her melons bloated up to E-Cup, and her ass turned into a massive spherical rump.

Hilda jumped back. "Holy crap!" She said as blood gushed from her nostrils.

The room was filled with May and Fio's moaned as one was pumped full of expansive fluid, and the other was pump full of giant Hypno dick.

Their master shoved Fio into his cock as hard as he could, which was almost too much for the blond scientist. She was torn away from the devices and forced to her hands and knees, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!~" She couldn't hold it anymore, cumming from all the building pleasure.

Finally, Hypno groaned and unleashed his hot white essence into Fio's nethers, but making sure to pull out. Fio was his 'messy' bitch. She loved to be covered in seed, rather than have it all inside.

Fio rubbed her breasts and pussy, licking as much as she could off. Hilda and Lyra saw the opportunity to kneel down and lick some off too.

Hypno smirked before turning to May.

He was pleased to see that her breasts actually pushed her upper body off the table. They were not mere melons anymore. If he had to guess, he would say they were KK-cup. If such a thing existed.

Her ass was comparable, but bigger than her breasts. To compensate, apparantly, Fio's invention also thickened her thighs, knees and shins with strengthened muscle so that she could still be mobile. Her master waltzed over and removed the syringe-tubes from her ass-cheeks, before flipping her over(with effort) to find that the others had removed themselves from her nipples.

"Does my new body satisfy Master?" May asked with a grin.

' _VERY much_ ' Hypno said, giving her erect, and now VERY sizeable nipple a kiss, tracing his tongue around the areola.

May moaned as this happened.

"I am happy that you are...but how am I going to find clothes that fit?"

' _We'll take care of that later. Rest now...for tomorrow...the TRUE fun begins._ '

 **Yeah, I don't know dick about breast augmentation or shit like that, so I hope this chapter works.**

 **Again, sorry if anyone is offended for reading this smut, and I hope anyone that would enjoy this did.**

 **Next chapter, Hypno and his willing slaves make their way to the Goldenrod City Gym. What lusty encounters await there? Stay posted to find out~**


	3. His name is Lucca!

**I'm back at it again, people. I've been away due to computer issues I'd rather not discuss at the moment. When we last left May and her sexy new friends and master, the abnormally large and powerful Hypno had led them to one of his other servants, a scientist who had developed a 'natural curve expansion' system, and had his fun with her as she halfhazardly used the device on May, easily making her the most curvy of his mind slaves. Now the perverse Pokemon leads them on a mission that will earn him many more servants.**

 **Once again: I do NOT condone or endorse rape, and all characters are depicted as legal age. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy reading this type of content. Also, this chapter has unrealistic body themes.**

The Goldenrod Pokemon Gym-A haven for both Normal-Type Pokemon, and female trainers. The perfect target for an insatiably perverse Psychic-type Pokemon.

A woman at the doorway stood by to greet whoever entered. She heard the automatic sliding door open and met them. "Hello and welcome to the Gold...en...rod...Gym?" The one who met her was obviously the newly augmented May, wearing a skimpy tubetop that clung tightly to her erect nipples, covering virtually none of her massive breasts and shorts that moreover resembled a thong.

"Thanks. Hee-hee!~" May giggled as she was joined by Fio, Lyra and Hilda.

Several of the gym trainers looked their way with shocked looks. Some were jealous of their bodies, while some were uncomfortable with their lack of dress.

Whitney, the Gym Leader, a girl with bright pink hair and a slender body looked their way. "Are...all of you here to challenge me? These battles are one and one and...you're really not suitably dressed.'

"That's okay." Hilda smirked. "We're not HERE to battle you!"

"Then why are you-"

"We're here to CONQUER you, silly!" Lyra said in her usual carefree tone.

"What are you talking about?" Whitney asked, backing away nervously.

'Show her May…" Fio demanded, taking a light hold on her shoulders.

"Right!" May agreed, digging a Poke Ball from between her enhanced breasts. "Come out, please, Master!"

She threw the ball, and in a burst of light, their master, the 9-foot tall Hypno appeared, giving a prideful shout. Already, his fully erect foot-long penis shot out.

"What the fuck!?" Whitney cursed uncharacteristically at the sight of the behemoth.

Immediately the greeter made a run for the door, but it wouldn't open.

' _Now now...we can't have anyone escape, can we?_ " A lewd male voice filled the room, Hypno speaking to their brains telepathically. " _As of now...ALL of you belong to me!_ "

He made a grab for her, and reeled her back in, and stuck the tip of his huge dick into her mouth, prompting a muffled gasp from her. She protested, but began thrusting into her petite mouth anyway, giving deep open mouth moans and gritting his teeth.

She felt his mental attack immediately, feeling any mental barrier she had slowly ripped away as his hands got in, reworking her mind. ' _Yes...obey...I must...obey...my master…_ '

The greeter ceased what little resistance she offered and began sucking him off of her own free will.

"Good girl." Hilda mused in a snarky tone.

The great Hypno gave a bellow and ejactulated his thick copious seed into her mouth and she obediently swallowed as much as she could.

After allowing her to lay on the floor to rest as Lyra tended to her new fellow harem servant, he gave a hungry look to the rest of the Gym Trainers. ' _ **MORE.**_ '

"There's no way some overgrown Drowzee is gonna have their way with me!" A fiery-spirited lass with blue hair exclaimed, retrieving a Poke Ball from her belt. "Come on, girls! It's still a Pokemon! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!" Every trainer but Whitney threw a Poke Ball containing one of their prized Pokemon at Hypno. He made an approximation of a smirk as his eyes glowed red.

Each of the individual balls took on a purple glow and much to the shock of the girls, every last one of them was crushed by intense psychokinetic power.

"O...Our Pokemon!"

"They're dead!"

The one that began the doomed attack was the most upset of them all. Inside the ball she'd thrown was her precious Clefable. It was like a sister to her.

"YOU MONSTER!" She roared, tears of loss and hate and rage burning her cheeks and taking swings at his chest. "That was my best friend!"

With a quick jab of his thick, mighty cock to her abdomen, the girl was silenced, forged to gag and cough.

"Such power he has in just his extremity!" Fio boasted.

The Hypno grabbed her by the shoulder and grinned. ' _ **I'M**_ _you're best friend, now…_ '

"G...go to..Eek!" With a quick swipe, he ripped her pants away, taking her underwear with it. He layed her down on the floor, hunched over her. His intention was obvious.

Slowly, he stuck as much as he could fit of his penis into her vagina as possible, relishing her pained yet shamefully pleasured wails as she too had her mind taken from her.

Whitney back away in horror as one by one, ever so slowly, each of her understudies and associates had their bodies and minds invaded by this beast of a Pokemon. He was savoring them all, and she knew he was slowly making his way to her. She continued her attempt to flee, until much to her fear, her back hit the wall.

Now his shadow was draped over her, the skinny 20 year old Gym Leader looking up in terror at the wicked creature who lecherously stared down upon the pinkette.

Immediately, she felt her mind invaded before her body, his attack hitting her like a ton of bricks to the head. She had no chance. Whitney slunk to her knees as she was mentally rattled into submission.

' _Disrobe._ ' The Hypno commanded. Whitney did so, robbed of her own free will entirely, slowly remobing her white jacket and letting it drop to the pristine white floor. Next came her shirt, followed by a small bra, exposing her supple breasts to her new master. next, she removed her shoes and black stockings. The pinkette peeled away her skirt, before finally removing her Jigglypuff-themed panties.

' _Good...good...My little slut. Now ready yourself._ '

Whitney planted her back against the wall, bending her knees forward and spreading her legs. The Hypno licked his lips as he readied his still throbbing erection. He came down upon her until Whitney was surely obscured by him. He grasped her shoulders and thrust what he could into her folds, illiciting a shriek from her, that immediately gave away to moans of pleasure.

May, Lyra, Hilda, Fio, and a few of the other Goldenrod girls watched on, a few of them even engaging in lesbian activities as their master had his way with Whitney. May smiled like a queen before she took notice of an oddity. As the Hypno thrusted, she could see a barely visible glow coming from his mighty form. A faint red glow. He gave a grunt, and a bigger thrust, causing Whitney to gasp and May's eyes widened as she witnessed his veins pulse through to his skin, also glowing red, and much to her amazement, his back muscles grew larger.

"W...what?"

Hypno grunted and thrusted again, gritting his teeth. His shoulders bulked up, as well as his biceps, and remainder of his arms. With a third even mightier thrust, his pelvic muscles expanded, and his thighs ballooned with rock hard wall-like muscle.

"What...Master is using Bulk-Up?" May asked.

The Hypno rose lightly as he continued to pound Whitney. ' _Hehe...so, you've taken notice, ey? No. I am not using a move…_

' _It all happened a long time ago...too long…I was a Drowzee then. My then mistress...a woman that raised me from an egg abandoned me...We had gone through everything together...even challenged the Kanto Elite Four...we lost then of course but she had developed contempt in her heart for Pokemon...She lashed out at me and cast me aside like GARBAGE._

' _Oh yes, I was heartbroken at first, but then I felt a pulse of rage...and this rage compelled me to evolve into a Hypno...and then, using my hypnosis I took my revenge on her...I bent her wholly to my will, and then I used her just the same as I use you all now. And then, when she had become addicted to my lust, I too cast her aside! That was my vengeance!_

" _I soon realized that humanlike Pokemon like myself become stronger, and even bodily larger if they're allowed to have sex with humans habitually. How many times do you think I fucked Fio, Hilda and Lyra?_

' _And now I have a new purpose! I will not be a Pokemon slave as I once was...I will expand my harem without end, growing ever stronger...and one day…_

' _I WILL BECOME A GOD!"_ The Hypno roared mentally in their brains as he gave his final few thrusts into Whitney, blasting his titanic load into her slender frame. She moaned and wailed, content that her new master was filling her up.

After a moment of heavy breathing, he pulled out of her and stood in place, lurched over the former Normal-Type Gym Leader.

May approached, her augmented frame jiggling with each step, blushing from the fire burning in her as well. She looked up, eyes beaming with delight. He had even gotten a little taller, and his cock was drooping, completely spent, and a few centimeters longer.

"You will!" She exclaimed with glee. "But please! Surely a god must have a name that all the land will know and fear!"

He looked down at the brunette and grinned. ' _Yes_... _A name. Hear me, my mind servants. My name shall be Lucca! Know it well._ '

"We shall...Master Lucca!" The lot of them said, getting down on their knees and presenting their naked bodies.

' _Now rest up, my darling bimbos...I intend to enjoy you all when dawn breaks.'_

All the girls obediently lied down on the ground, some of them using each others breasts as pillows as May rested on Lucca's thigh. He brushed her hair lightly.

' _And this is just the beginning._ ' He whispered as she nodded off to sleep.

 **Well that was some chapter. Yeah, I take it overboard when it comes to my fetish work. Once again, sorry if you don't like reading this kinda stuff. I know it got kinda dark when Lucca essentially murdered all the gym trainer's Pokemon, so I'll keep that to a minimum. I was just trying to approximate his uncaring, aggressive character. Maybe from now on I'll just have him keep them from opening. Then again this story isn't meant to be taken seriously.**

 **Okay everyone, until next time.**


	4. Pokemorphs?

**And we're back with more of Hellish Hypno. When we last left, Lucca named himself after taking control of the entire Goldenrod Gym and revealing a fun little fact about Pokemon sexuality.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get back to it. Once again, every character is aged up to legal age. Sorry if you don't like to read this type of content.**

In the building that was once the Goldenrod City Gym, a great harem bows and prostrates their bare bodies before their newly self-appointed god, Lucca.

The outrageously large, muscular, and sexually endowed Hypno with red-tinted skin took it all in lustfully as he stroked his immense, expanded, fourteen inch cock.

"They have accepted you well, Master…" The bra and panty clad, ponytail wearing brunette smiled at his side. "Soon, every woman will claim you as their master."

" _Indeed they will, dearest Hilda._ _But a truly delicious meal is to be savored slowly. Not devoured instantly._ "

"If I may ask, Master, where are...May…" Hilda said with a rather annoyed tone of voice. "And Lyra? I haven't seen them all day."

" _I sent them along for a little essential shopping._ _Flo has a big idea she wants to show me._ "

Hilda would've liked to know more, but she was not one to question Lucca. A few moments later, Lyra and May came bouncing and flouncing into the gym, their curves jiggling perfectly. The two of them carried a large sack with them.

"We're back, Master!" Lyra yipped. "And we got the supplies."

May opened the back and produced a plain old red and white Poke Ball. She couldn't possibly fathom what service they had for them now. They were no longer trainers. Lucca had ordered them all to release every single one of their Pokemon. At first, the beasts were reluctant to go, and Lucca was questioning wether or not to kill them all, but he decided to rewire their brains as well, reprogramming their personalities permanently and deleting their memories with their trainers.

May's Blaziken fought him the hardest, but he was no match. Silly bird.

Flo entered the room. "Good. Lyra, Hilda, help me bring these to the lab."

"Do I have tooo?" Hilda whined.

' _Now._ ' Lucca commanded her.

"Yes master." The former Unova trainer robotically complied, helping Lyra tow the heavy bag of Poke Balls into the back, where she had relocated her laboratory.

May saw her chance and sat on the floor beside her master, like an obedient dog. She lustfully fluttered her pinkened eyes at his monstrous penis, licking her lips. "Might I pleasure you, almighty Master Lucca?"

' _You may._ ' The Hypno replied, standing up and putting his junk up on display, his huge, veiny round balls sagging, each as large as her head. May quickly removed her skirt and thong. ' _But when we're done here, I want you to come with me. I can sense a few more potential servants. Some rather...special ones._ '

"Goody~" May noted, giving the length of his shaft a long, sustained lick with her delicate tongue as she kneaded his testicles.

Lucca sneered at her. ' _Whitney._ '

"Yes, Master?" The pinkette asked as she hopped up to him from his group of willing harem mind-slaves. She had been left at her original body shape, unlike May, Flo, Hilda, Lyra, and the majority of her Gym Trainers, who had their breasts, hips and butts massively enhanced by Flo's machine. He thought she looked better with a slim, pettite form.

' _Get beneath May and eat her out._ ' Lucca commanded.

"As you wish." Whitney lied down on her back, naked body on the cold floor and slid herself beneath the brunette's hot, longing sex.

May moaned as Whitney's tongue worked its way through her lower lips. She twitched as she dug her fingers into her wide, plush hips. The Hoenn girl removed her barely there bikini top and revealed her huge breasts to her master, wrapping them crudely around his cock. The beastly member stuck right through, making even her big pillows,(which were currently the largest of all his servants) look small.

She quickly stroked the tip of his dick with her tongue, moaning from Whitney's licking, before taking the whole tip into her mouth. May struggled to put much more of it inside, sucking as hard as she could. Lucca helped her out by firmly grasping her shoulders with his beefy hands, which took up the majority of her torso, and thrusting into her mouth. The former Trainer also fingered Whitney's folds to arouse her as well.

And there they were, an oral sex train on their stage, as the mind controlled gym trainers watched on in envy(some of them rubbing their own pussies and engaging in lesbian sex).

May tensed up. She could feel release as Whitney's tongue played with her clit, but she fought it off as hard as she could. The pinkette's shivering from her fingering didn't help. Lucca continued to thrust his length into her mouth, but he felt his sex twitching, blood flowing to the tip. He could hold it no longer. He pulled out, May's saliva trailing from him as he BLASTED her face with a deluge of his hot white seed. The swollen, insatiable Hypno moaned with his actual mouth, taking the sound of a VERY deep-pitched, masculine crowing sound as he continued to shoot his load at his busty young servant, the mass of it flowing down her body and down onto Whitney and the floor.

When he was finally done, Lucca stood up, shaking his head. ' _Damn, that was a good suckjob…_ '

May moaned through his thick white semen as she felt herself release as well, her juices leaked into Whitney's mouth as the one-time Gym Leader let herself orgasm. The larger May pulled her fingers out.

Lucca handed them both a towel, but it was clear they'd need more than one. ' _Now, make yourselves clean. Then, May, meet me at the entrance with my Poke Ball, so I can replenish myself._ '

"Anything for you, Master Lucca." May said, licking seed from the side of her mouth.

After cleaning herself up, May put her purple bikini top, thong, miniskirt, and heels back on, and recalled Lucca back inside his Ball. This did not stop him from speaking to her with his telepathy. ' _Now, go to the route west of the National Park._ ' He called her. ' _Our quarry awaits us there._ '

May allowed herself a sinister smirk as she sauntered off, waving her ass at the rest of the harem.

One of the lasses put a hand to her chest, swooning. "She's so lucky."

Hilda, who was standing nearby, huffed annoyedly. "I was Master's servant far longer than her."

After hiking a ways, and shooting angry glares at several men that made passes at her, she'd finally reached the route where her lord and master commanded her to be. She slunk low to the grass, but was shocked at what she saw.

Before her was a clearing, and in that clearing were a pair of beings. They seemed to be Pokemon, but had completely human figures!

Female human figures!

The first, a Gardevoir, with DD-cup breasts, and modest hips. Unlike an ordinary Gardevoir, she was blue, and had no dress-like parts. Instead of the usual pointed, pixie-like feet, she had slender, humanish legs.

The second, a Lopunny, who was the same color as an ordinary Lopunny. She also had DD-cup breasts, wide, ship-sinking hips, and thick well curved legs.

Additionally, the two were naked, but DID seem to wear human clothes, each having a pair of shorts and a tube top nearby. The Lopunny apparently had a taste in juicy shorts whereas it seemed the Gardevoir preferred jean shorts.

Lucca quietly burst forth from his Poke Ball next to May, behind the trees.

"Master...what are they?" May asked.

' _Pokemorphs._ ' The reddish-tinted Hypno replied.

"Pokemorphs?"

" _It's exceedingly rare, but once in a very long while, there will exist a Pokemon with a human-shaped body and mind. They're seen as outcasts among other Pokemon, and aren't officially recognized as a seperate species by your...Pokemon League. They also are more than likely to be more powerful than regular Pokemon._

' _Good slaves for me…_

' _Good_ _ **food**_ …'

"F...food?" May asked.

' _Allow me to demonstrate...what happens when an 'ordinary' Pokemon has his way with Pokemorphs!_ '

As they conversed, the Lopunny and the Gardevoir went about their business as if nothing were happening around them.

The Lopunny fluttered her eyes at her companion, who shyly looked away and developed a green blush, the crystal in her nestled gently between her tits glowing a hot pink. "What, Lopi?"

"Just taking it all in, Garda~!" The Lopunny replied. "We've been on the road so long, it's nice to gawk at my sexy girlfriend!~"

"Look, I never said I was your GF." The Gardevoir added. "I just like going around everywhere with you. I've been alone since I was a little Ralts, and-"

"And who was around for you when nobody was? That's right, it was this lil' Buneary!~" Lopi countered cheekily.

"Hmph. Right. How about we take a dip in that lake I saw earlier? Then we can-" The shiny Gardevoir girl cringed for a moment. Something wasn't right. She shot up with a jiggle of her breasts. "We're not alone. There's something here…" The Psychic-Fairy Type shivered. "Something...strong...very...very strong!"

"Oh calm down, Garda!" Lopi said passively with a wave her hand. "I bet it's nothing! You said something like that when we stopped at that bar in New Bark Town a month ago and wound up getting drunk on Jello shots! Remember? You were giving that feral Typhlosion a lap dance! That was so-funny!?" Her body glowed with a red miasma. "I...can't...move!"

Garda turned back to her. "Lopi!" She turned back to the trees bordering the clearing. That particular area was emanating a powerful force. A burning force.

A hulking figure lumbered forth. She shrank back at the sight of the enormous, red-tinted Hypno that showed itself. It smirked as it approached, it's massive cock swinging as it became erect.

"N...no...No!" The shiny Gardevoir shrieked. She had seen this...monster before...in her dreams.

' _You recognize me, don't you?_ ' The Hypno asked, invading her mind.

"Y...you...What are you?" Garda asked, shivering in fright. "You're not a Pokemorph, but you're so...big! So...muscular!"

"He's neither Pokemon, nor Pokemorph!" May exclaimed, bouncing up from her hiding place with a sinister smirk on her face. "He's a god in the making! If you're smart, you'll let him take you!"

"No! I won't let you! Not me! Not Lopi!" The anthro Gardevoir protested. She gathered pink energy in her hands and shot it at Lucca. Because she was a Pokemorph, she couldn't learn Pokemon moves, but could channel her energy into other forms.

The energy blast struck Lucca dead center in the chest, and it seemed to hit him with force, but he showed no reaction whatsoever. "Wha-!?" Garda shrieked.

' _MMM...That felt good._ ' Lucca moaned, rubbing his chest where the blast struck, in a sensual manner, his dick now fully erect.

Garda grit her teeth before teleporting behind him and shooting a powerful beam at his back. The beam exploded, but when the smoke cleared, Lucca was completely unharmed.

' _Cheeky little kitty…_ ' Lucca said as he turned around and continued his approach. Garda could see psycokinetic waves cut through the air. Was he trying to grab her with his mind?

She squinted, and could see them a bit better. Four ghostly arms with clawed fingers projected from the Hypno's head and launched at her.

Garda leapt back again, waving her arms and creating a pink barrier before her. However, as soon as the ghostly hands touched it, they struck and broke right through the shield, grabbing onto her. "No!"

' _Yes!_ ' Lucca growled, licking his lips. ' _All mine_!'

Lopi finally rose to her feet, breaking through the Psychic restraint. She shook her head. "Garda! I'll go get help!" She sprinted off.

' _Oh no you don't!_ ' Lucca taunted. His form took on a blue hue, and much to Garda's horror, and May's surprise, three exact duplicates of him grew out of his back. ' _You're NOT getting away! Hope you like my Double Team Gangbang attack!'_

Lopi hopped away, only for one of Lucca's body doubles to slam down in front of her and behind her. The Lopunny leapt high into the air, only for one of the Luccas to grab her thick leg and drag her back down. She wriggled and flailed, but she didn't fight for long, as the two Luccas took hold and thrusted their two fourteen inch cocks into her pussy and mouth. "AAAHH!" She screamed in pain as she was penetrated before being silenced by his rod.

"Lopi!" Garda wailed, only to be bent over. The true Lucca grabbed her ass cheeks and thrusted his own cock inside her. "AAAH! NOO-!" She was silenced, by the third clone Lucca slamming his meat into her mouth.

May approached and watched in awe and lust at the sight of her master's four bodies mercilessly fucking the two Pokemorphs. Each of them moaned audibly with their deep-pitched crowing voices, which filled the area with a droning sound. A blood red aura enveloped the six of them. The human saw tendrils of some kind extend from her master's genuine body's back and latch on to Lopi and Garda.

Lopunny moaned in pain as her eyes fluttered from black to hot pink, then back to black as the tendrils poked into her body lightly like hypodermic needles.

"What...is this?" May asked.

' _When a Pokemon has his way with a Pokemorph, he absorbs every last iota of power they have in the process!_ " Lucca's voice growled lustfully. ' _My previous transformation I took after taking little Whitney's virginity must've increased my absorbative powers...these tendrils normally wouldn't be visible otherwise_.'

The Luccas continued to buck their hips. Because they weren't human, the Lopunny and Gardevoir could take more of his cock than the rest of his harem. Though that didn't dispense with the massive bulging of their bellies. The tendrils dug their way into their bodies, and as if a switch had been flipped, raw energy coursed from their bodies and into Lucca's genuine body. He twitched violently as this power entered his form.

' _More. More. MORE!_ ' He demanded as his tendrils made very loud, greedy slurping sounds, drawing more and more energy from them. As he did so, his body began to change again. More muscle began to pile on. Layer after layer of thick, harder than steel muscle built up on his torso, abdomen, waist, arms, and legs. The more energy he sucked out, the more it built on to him. His reddish tinted skin flushed a complete blood red, with glowing purple veins. ' _MORE!_ ' His eyes' sclera died black, with blood red irises and violet pupils.

Lopi wailed as she writhed in agony as she felt her mind tainted. Altered by his psychic control. Her eyes permanently flushed a hot pink, signaling her successful mind altercation.

Garda flicked her eyes to the right, focusing her brain's psychic energy on Lucca. ' _Y...you won't get away with this...I'll kill you!_ ' She developed a purple aura. The Hypno that raped them felt a burning sensation his brain.

' _Trying to destroy me with psychic brain trauma, eh?_ ' Lucca said, displaying his augmented teeth, which had since . ' _Nice try, but it won't work. Wanna see my version?_ '

Garda gasped as much as she could through his clone's cock. His ghostly psychokinetic hands grasped onto her skull and phased through into her brain. She wailed and gagged as they seemed to rip inside, tearing out her memories. Her memories of being turned away by all the other Ralts, Kirlia and Gardevoir because of her anthroporphic mind and body. Her memories of running and hiding from humans that would try to capture her and make her fight. Those that would dissect her to find out how her body came to be the way it was.

She also felt her personality altered. The anthro Gardevoir felt the Hypno's cocks continue to thrust into her, but now it wasn't so bad. Now she was coming to the thought that she liked his mighty erection pummeling her sex and mouth.

As if she existed solely for this.

Lucca and his Double Team body doubles let out their crowing cries, only now they were even deeper and more guttural. As he felt himself change again, in a much more central place.

Garda and Lopi unleashed muffled screams of extremely pained pleasure as he felt the Hypno and his three clones cocks seemed to expand, not in length, but in sheer girth. Their bulging stomachs bulged even more, and their mouth's struggled to keep the tips inside, being stretched to their absolute limit.

' _N...now!_ ' Lucca roared mentally as he blew his load. His two new slaves gagged as his clones let loose with everything they had, spurting their semen, which was now thicker than usual into their mouths. He didn't let them recoil, choking them on the his essence, and forcing them to swallow every last bit. As well as his true body and second clone pumping their wombs full and beyond, but since he was so big, there was no room for any of it to spill out. He just kept filling them up, the Gardevoir and Lopunny writhing as their bellies swole up more and more. His psychic sex tendrils digging in deeper and sucking out what little precious energy they had left, leaving only enough to keep them alive and allow them to recover. But just barely.

When he was done, he rested inside them for a moment before finally pulling out and letting them rest on their bloated taut stomachs. His seed being allowed to escape, dripping from their mouths and pussies. The two of them twitched as Lucca's tendrils vanished, their now pink eyes fluttering as if they were trying to roll back inside their heads. Even Pokemorphs shouldn't have been able to take such punishment. Such pleasure.

Lucca turned back to May as his body clones reunited with his real body. She could see his massive dong, which had now seemingly become ribbed and perpetually erect. ' _Now, my pet._ '

May quickly pulled two Poke Balls from her purse. Now it made sense as to why he had her and Lyra buy them. She enlarged the two balls and threw them at the two Pokemorphs.

Garda and Lopunny were drawn inside, each of them shaking three times and releasing a few stars, signalling successful capture. The brunette human returned the Poke Balls inside and walked over to her master.

"Master...you've gotten...so big...if this keeps going, you won't be able to fit inside any of your servants!"

The Hypno smirked. ' _There will be a way found. Let us return to the others._ '

The two of them walked back, though avoiding the National Park(keeping away from any prying eyes)

Lucca displayed his newly augmented form to his entire harem of slaves, flexing his gargantuan muscles, which seemed to carry sparks of electricity with each flex. He also gave them a full view of his now permanently erect manhood, each of the girls writhing at the thought of being taken by such a big piece.

"Master truly is a god!" Lyra moaned, drooling at the sight of it.

Flo and Hilda entered the room. "It's finally finished, Master."

Lucca turned to them. ' _Excellent. Show us._ '

May squinted at the two of them, watching Fio produce what looked like an ordinary Poke Ball from her garterbelt.

The Ball was hot pink however, with a red capital "H" on both hemispheres.

"A Poke Ball?" May asked.

"That's right, May, but one that works on humans." The mind controlled scientist replied. She lightly gave the sphere an underhand toss into the crowd. The Ball hit Whitney on the head, who shut her eyes tightly and crossed her fingers.

The entire group expressed amazement at the sight of the Ball opening and sucking the former Goldenrod Gym Leader inside. It closed and returned to Fio's hand, evidently an automatic capture.

"This will be Master's method of travelling with us all on his campaign." Flo said.

"Wow!" A random Lass marvelled.

"So useful!"

' _This will definitely change things lightly. And so, with this in mind, we will leave Goldenrod City immediately, to further expand my harem and power. I'm talking WORLD conquest._ ' Lucca's voice echoed through their minds. ' _But every god needs a herald. I will choose one of you to be captured that will receive 'special treatment' under this title. To roam freely with me, and bring others under the ultimate pleasure that is Lucca!_ '

"Oh wow! I hope it's me!" Another girl wailed.

"No, me!"

"It's gotta be me!"

' _Silence_!' The Hypno demanded, and they were. ' _I have already made my decision. It will be-_ ' he turned to May, who recoiled and looked at him wide-eyed, ' _You, May._ '

"What? Why her?" Hilda asked incredulously.

' _I have my reasons._ ' Lucca replied. ' _All of you come up to the front, where May will capture you inside one of these balls. Then, we shall be off._ '

Lyra bounced up to meet May as Flo gave her one of the pink Poke Balls. "I hope it's comfy in there! Knowing Flo, it has to be!"

May smiled as she tapped her on the head and she was drawn inside.

Hilda reluctantly approached. "I'll always be mad at you that Master chose you, but I will respect his decision." She frowned.

The larger brunette smirked before yanking on Hilda's ponytail. "Hey, what are you-" May drew her in and locked lips, her tongue swimming in her mouth before tapping her on the ass with one of Flo's enhanced Poke Balls, sucking her inside.

One by one, each harem girl rose up to be drawn into their individual Ball. When the last one was, Flo turned to May. " I knew you were special from the start."

May brushed her hair to the side. "Thanks for the big tits, and ass, baby~." She tapped Flo on the head with the last ball(save for her own) and drew her inside.

Lucca shrank each Ball and put them all into a large backpack, before pulling out another empty one. "Take me, Master." May said, longingly.

' _From now to eternity...you are mine._ ' Lucca said, drawing her inside the ball.

Inside, May found herself lost in a pink void, naked and free. There was nothing but her, and the thoughts of her new life as his herald.

 **That's it for chapter four. Man, this is overdue. Sorry if I'm going a bit too deep with Lucca being called a god. I can't really control myself with the mind control kink xD**

 **Also, I can tell I'm probably making Lucca too big for human biology, but this is a fetish story, so it's not really supposed to be realistic. Don't worry, his dick won't get any bigger. Gotta still be able to put himself inside them babes.**

 **What new lusty adventures await May and the others? Only time will tell.**


	5. Claiming the Kimono Girls

**The next chapter of Hellish Hypno is up in a somewhat reasonable distance from the previous one! How about that?**

 **As always, sorry if you don't like this kind of content(Hypnosis/Mind Control/Rape/Pokephilia), and all characters are aged up to legal age, in some way, shape, or form. Even if it's in the progress of the fic itself.**

A few days later in the Johto Region, a familiar face could be seen, walking through the route to Ecruteak City.

This woman was in her mid thirties(possibly), with reddish-brown hair that hung over her brow, and was also tied up. She wore a modest dress, with comfortable shoes, and carried a few bags with her.

Delia Ketchum, and her friendly Mr. Mime companion, Mimey strolled along the border of the grass. "Ahhh~" She sighed. "It's good to go sightseeing once in a while, right, Mimey?"

"Mister Mime!~" The pantomime Pokemon chimed happily.

"With Ash stomping around Alola, and Misty willing to watch the house for us while she's on vacation, we're free to travel as we like until her sisters are done renovating the Cerulean Gym. Hey, I know! Let's stop for a picnic!"

"Mime-mime!" Mimey agreed, setting his bag down under a shade tree.

The two reclined, producing a table cloth, Delia started making a few sandwiches, slathering mayonnaise and mustard on them. Mimey smiled at the sight of a flock of Pidgey flying off in the distance. "Mime…"

His eye caught sight of a figure in the distance. "Mister Mime?" He called, confused.

This figure was small, and pink, with vague feline figures. It appeared to be the mythical Pokemon, Mew.

"Mr. Mime!" Mimey called, standing up.

"What is it, Mimey?" Delia asked.

"Mime!" Mimey said, running after it.

"Come back! What do you see?" She asked, standing up herself. After seeing him wander past the treeline, she cautiously looked back and forth. "What about...our picnic?" She asked, worried for his safety. After another moment of waiting, she took a few uneasy steps into the forest.

Delia Ketchum looked back and forth, searching for her beloved Mr. Mime, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a figure jolted behind her. The Kanto mother turned around to see who it was, but they had gone. Another rustling of leaves caught her attention, prompting her to turn again. "Mimey, is that you?"

Her own voice called back to her. " _Mimey, is that you_?" However, the echo was higher in pitch, in an almost condescending tone. As if her own voice was mocking her.

"Cut it out! Whoever you are! It's not funny!" Ash's mother said, shrinking back.

" _Cut it out! Whoever you are! It's not funny_!"

"I mean it!"

" _I mean it_!"

Delia pouted. "Mimey, if you're there, just answer me!"

No answer. Instead, a deep, masculine voice grunted behind her. Delia turned around, and shrieked at what she saw.

There was Lucca, the self proclaimed god of a Hypno, hulking and rippling with pulsing muscle, skin died blood red, with glowing purple veins, and a sixteen-inch beast cock, with ribbed mass down the length of the shaft, and massive, sagging balls.

' _Mimey isn't here right now. But I'll take his message._ ' He said telepathically, in the high-pitched Delia voice, as he lurched in closer, a lusty grin on his face.

Delia leapt back. "Get back! I don't know what you are, but I want Mimey back!"

She felt someone grab her from behind. "Who the-!? Wait...I know you...You're May!" She gasped, turning her head to look on the hyper-curved brunette that once travelled around with her son, but from the size of her chest, and hips, it'd seem she did QUITE a bit of growing into her body since then. "What are you-!?"

"I've got her, Master!" May said, licking her lips. "She's all yours!"

' _Excellent, my pet._ ' Lucca mused in his normal mental voice. " _Strip her down for me._ '

"Why are you doing this!?" Delia asked May, tears flowing down her cheek. May ripped and tore at her dress, exposing her flesh to her impending master, particularly her waist and torso. "Don't you recognize me! It's me, Delia! Delia Ketchum! Ash's mother!?"

"Oh, I remember you, hot stuff." May said, licking her cheek like an animal. "That's why I can't let Master Lucca go without you!" She ripped away the rest of her dress, exposing Delia's black, lacy bra and panties.

Lucca approached, making a reach for Delia as May slowly unstrapped her bra, revealing her breasts. The Hypno made note that despite the fact that she was a young mother, her breasts had begun to sag lightly.

' _We can't have that._ ' He telepathed.

"What!?" Delia asked.

' _A good milf's breasts never sag. They remain perfectly round and arousing._ '

As the Hypno said this, Delia's body took on a hot pink glow. She cringed, noting that she was unable to move. But even though she was frozen in place, she could feel an intense wave of pleasure coursing through her.

Particularly in her breasts.

Slowly, her boobs began to rise back up. Much to May and Delia's surprise, they began to balloon lightly. "Master...she's not hooked up to Flo's machine. Why is she getting bigger?"

Lucca chortled in his throat, not answering May's question. Instead, he watched as Delia's tits expanded, rising from a C-cup to a D cup. Then, a DD, followed by an E.(Not sure of size relation, so pardon me if I've got that wrong.)

May backed up as she got bigger and bigger, her naked breasts getting dangerously close to her own newly augmented size. Fortunately they didn't, but they came very, very close. Her nipples became hard and erect, developing a fuschia hue. Streams of milk loosed from her teats. Rather nutrious milk.

Delia staggered as she felt herself released from the Psychic. She gasped as her newly expanded, huge hooters weighed her down. An intense pain shot from her back.

"What the-!? Ow! Oww! Oww!" The Ketchum matriarch wailed as she felt her spine pressured by her newly gained weight. "This hurts! Make it stop!"

Almost as if on command, Lucca's eyes glowed, and she did as well, cringing again. Delia felt a heat radiate from her spine as she felt the pain ebb away. Was he strengthening her back?

Then, she felt her legs tingle, and as they did, they gained added thickness, and rounded curvy features. Her hips widened quite well, as if she was engineered for childbirthing, and her modest buttocks widened in the process, becoming more rounded and soft. Her black panties struggled against the fattening ass, becoming a thong as they made an audible groan, until they could take it no more, bursting away.

Next, she felt heat emanate from her sex. Delia moaned, ashamed of herself as she felt her folds become tighter and tighter. Additionally, she felt her hair whip around lightly. In a flash, her hair dyed itself from reddish brown to crimson, almost as if to match Lucca's hide as it let itself down.

Finally, Delia found herself completely released from the Psychic, and there she stood, naked. She tried to cover one of her expanded breasts with her one hand, and her pussy with her other, but she couldn't. As if some force were stopping her. She blushed as she backed away slowly.

Lucca sneered and made a step forward.

"No...stay away!"

The Hypno chuckled and chortled in her mind. Until to her horror, he spoke with the mouth on his body. " _ **NO.**_ "

Delia prepared to run, only for his servant to grab her again, and forced her to the ground, back against the dirt. "May! You can't do this!"

"But I must...for my master and yours!~" She chimed with a disturbing smile.

' _Excellent work once again, May...You shall be rewarded generously._ "

"How so, Master?" She asked, interestedly.

Lucca let out a perverse grin, waving a hand over her. "Ahhh!~" She exclaimed as pleasure coursed through her.

May found her already massive breasts engorge even more, tearing at her tube top, as well as her own booty ballooning up bigger. She made note that she gained an extra inch of height, but the most spectacular change was one happening deep down below. She felt a thumping coming from inside her crotch. With one hand, she removed her belt-like skirt, and to her surprise, a bulging mass was growing with wild throbs in her thong panties. "Ah!~ Ah!~ Am I...Am I growing a dick?" She asked as she couldn't contain herself, chewing on her hair.

Indeed she did, a rather large penis ripping her thong away. Delia's eyes popped open as it grew, to a full eight inches, with the width of your average can of hair spray. The Ketchum mother writhed and wriggled, kicking her feet as she tried to distance herself from the freakish erection, but Lucca grasped her feet, holding her down.

' _You will have the distinct honor of taking her as I do...Prepare yourself, my new slave!_ '

"Noooo!" Delia wailed, until May struck an evil grin.

"Quiet, bitch!" She commanded, thrusting her she-cock into her mouth as hard as she could. Delia choked as she had pushed it all the way to the back of her mouth. "Ahhh, so that's what it feels like!~"

Lucca wasted no time gripping Delia's thighs as he thrusted his perpetually erect, ribbed cock into her pussy folds, and humped her slowly but powerfully. She would've cried out if she was able. The ribs on his cock made it quite painful.

The Hypno's deep crowing moans mixed with May's moans as they continued to fuck her from both ends. May's tongue lolled out of her mouth as her eyes fluttered to the back of her head like a shark's. Her hair took on a shine, as her locks lengthened, and rose slightly, becoming more voluminous. As if a can of paint spilled on her, her brown hair transitioned to golden yellow, with orange highlights. "Ahh~ Ahhh~"

Delia wailed internally, feeling Lucca's cock all the way in her womb, poking at the back wall. It bulged her stomach, to the point of seeing his dick-ribs through it. As he did so, he felt a commanding voice invading her mind.

' _You belong to me. You exist solely for sex._ '

' _No! I...I do not!_ ' She protested mentally.

' _All else is meaningless. You are my living toy._ ' Lucca's voice continued, ignoring her. His ghostly psychic hands grasped onto her brain, ripping out memories.

' _S-stop!_ ' She demanded, as she began to forget about Mimey. About even her son. About Pallet Town...about her charming husband's face.

' _You are my cumdumpster breeding slave._ ' Lucca began again. ' _You are_ _ **MINE**_."

' _No...I am...I am...I am...n...n...I...I…_ ' Delia wailed mentally, struggling with extreme difficulty until she forgot how to deny.

' _I...am…_ ' Delia began again as her eyes dyed hot pink. ' _I am yours...Master._ '

Lucca licked his lips, his bristled, blue tongue apparently having been transformed by his previous conquests. ' _Good…_ '

"Ah..ahhh...Ahhhh~" May moaned as she felt her cock bulge again, as she felt something well up inside her. She didn't have balls, but she felt thick, hot fluids shoot out, and into Delia's mouth. She gagged, as she had no choice but to swallow the futanari semen, as her girth left her mouth no room for it to escape. May continued to thrust and spurt into her mouth, moaning all the way.

Finally, Lucca gave one final thrust, pulling Delia in as close possible, dragging her away from May, and causing May's cock to pull out of her mouth, and spray cum in her face. Lucca moaned as he climaxed, filling her womb up, her flat belly immediately bloating to huge size, and tightening up. Anyone else, and her stomach would've burst wide open, but he'd warped her body around to make her able to hold any amount of cum inside her. He continued to hump and spurt into her, as May's pink eyes shifted back to their original position.

The Hoenn girl watched in awe as her mutated Hypno master continued to endlessly fill Delia fuller and fuller as her stomach was made globe shaped, and took on the a convincing size. She lied her head back on the earth, panting in exquisite pain and pleasure as May's futanari cum drained from her mouth.

With a grunt, Lucca gave one last spurt before struggling to pull out of her. He managed to do so with a noisy "SCHLURRP" sound, making Delia gasp.

' _Such a perfect minion...cannot be abandoned, wouldn't you say, dearest May?_ ' Lucca telepathed.

"Of course, Master." May nodded, giving a tap of one of Flo's pink Poke Balls onto Delia's belly, watching it jiggle cutely before she was converted to energy and drawn into the device.

She felt a light, twinging pain before she looked down and saw her futa dick crumble away. "Aww. I wanted to play more."

' _Worry not, my harlot._ ' Lucca noted. ' _Simply spread your legs and tap your heels together twice, and you'll be made into a dickgirl once again for a short period. You may even be able to stay one for longer._ '

May grinned evilly.

"You're my favorite master, you know that?"

' _I'm your ONLY master._ ' Lucca corrected her. ' _Now...it comes to my attention that there's a group of girls that hold a kimono dance hall in Ecruteak. Naturally I have to have these maidens for myself...But I also heard that they tend to battle much…_ '

"What are you getting at?"

" _Bring Hilda, Lyra, Flo, and Whitney out here. Now._ ' He demanded.

May dug through the bag, and produced four Poke Balls, conveniently marked Hi, Fl, Lyr, and Whny.

"Come out here, girls! Master wants to see you."

Later that evening, at Ecruteak City's dance hall, the five famous Kimono Girls were practicing their dancing, when suddenly, the door burst open.

"Who are you?" The first asked.

The shadow of a woman approached, but the figure was not human. They saw a she approached.

It was May, but she now appeared to be an anthropomorphic Bulbasaur, with even more enhanced curves. "In the name of the god Lucca, I'm here to battle you!"

"The god...Lucca?" Another Kimono Girl asked, before gasping at the sound of thundering footsteps.

The five of them were shocked as Lucca burst into the studio, leering perversely at the lot of them.

"W...what are you!?" They asked.

' _Only a mere challenger...heh-heh-heh._ ' Lucca telepathed. ' _I heard you lot love a good battle, so...I challenge you here and now, with my five Pokemorph sluts, against your Pokemon!_ _If you lose, the five of you belong to me for the rest of your lives. But if you win, I'll go about my way._ ' He snorted. Of course he had no intention of honoring the last part, he would take them no matter how it played out.

One of the girls stood up. "Challenge accepted!" She produced a Ball. "Go, Espeon!"

The Psychic-Type manifested with a cry of it's name. May grinned and stood across from it.

"Your Bulbasaur there has a weakness against Psychic-Types like my Espeon. Espeon, use Swift!"

"Esp-ee-onnnn!" Her Espeon cried, shooting stars from it's mouth. However, the attack bounced harmlessly off of May's expansive breasts.

"Hee-hee-hee!" May giggled. "That tickles!~"

"What the-?" The girl gasped.

' _May...use Body Slam._ ' Lucca commanded.

"With pleasure!" May charged, leaping into the air with a jiggle, and coming down, landing directly on top of Espeon with her fat ass.

"Pi!" It shrieked as it was crushed by her buttocks. The velvet-furred creature scratched at the floor to try and escape, but the Bulbasaur girl had him held down tightly. It's face changed from purple to deep blue as it was deprived of oxygen.

"Espeon…" The Kimono Girl gasped, witnessing her beloved companion tortured for air.

' _You'd best call it back...or it'll die..._ ' Lucca sneered, essentially commanding her to forfeit.

The Kimono Girl pondered the reprocussions for a moment, but decided Espeon's life meant more to her than her own freedom.

She returned it to it's Ball before it could die of oxygen deprivation.

Lucca loomed over her and ripped her kimono off, leaving her in lacy white underwear. ' _MINE!_ '

The other dancers gasped in terror as he stripped down further, running his long, slender tongue over her face, and neck he groped her butt so tightly that it turned red.

The mutated Hypno savored the taste of the Kimono Girl as she held her eyes tightly shut, ignoring his tongue, which lengthened into the form of a tentacle, and explored more of her body, giving her C-cup breasts a run over, tracing around her aereolas and nipples before trailing down her stomach to her crotch.

She let out a yelp as the tentacle-tongue plunged it's way into her cunt and started digging in. May watched lustfully as he raped the young woman with his tongue. Her body twitched and shook as she was violated by the organ.

The other four Kimono Girls all scowled. "Beast!" One of them shouted, pulling out a Ball. "Attack, Umbreon!"

The Dark-Type appeared as she threw it. "Umbreon!"

' _May! Now!_ ' Lucca shouted in her mind, tossing her the four other altered Poke Balls.

"Yes, Master!" May obeyed, tossing one. "Gooooo, Flo!"

The Ball opened, releasing the formerly human scientist, who also had her curves slightly enhanced further, but not to May's caliber. She was also morphed into a Pokemon girl, a sexy anthropomorphic Sneasel.

"Snea-Flo~!" She yipped, extending her claws with a grin.

"How's it feel, baby?~" May asked.

"Great! I feel like this is how I was SUPPOSED to be!" Flo said entergetically.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!"

"Flo, use Dark Pulse too!"

The Umbreon and the Sneasel girl shot the rippling bursts of dark energy, and they collided, but the Eeveelution's struggled against Flo's, who quickly suppressed and overcame it. Umbreon was flown back in an explosion.

"Umbreon!" It's trainer cried.

"Ummmmbreeeee…" It groaned, losing consciousness.

The girl scooped the Dark-Type up and made a run for it, but Flo leapt behind her. "Eek!"

"Ah-ah-ah!~" Flo said, waving a claw at her before using her claws to shred her kimono and undergarments with a crazed laugh.

Lucca had just finished breaking the other girl's mind and making her release with his tongue. He retracted the tentacle-like tongue and made a grab for her, forcing her to drop Umbreon.

"NOo!" She wailed before shrieking as he thrust his beastly dick into her ass.

He produced his crowing moan as he continued to thrust into her, without a thought of concern for the Umbreon's safety.

"Come on!" A third girl growled. "We have to beat one of those...BITCHES if we keep trying! Go, Flareon!"

She produced her partner, the fluffy red and yellow furred Eeveelution. "Flaaareon!" It growled angrily.

"Go, Hilda!" May shouted throwing another of the pink Poke Balls.

The Unova brunette appeared with a growl. She had become an extra-thicc Mega Charizard X, whispy blue flames spilling from her mouth.

"Oooh, Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhh!" She roared with power, carelessly shooting a stream of her intense flames from her mouth, blasting the Flareon instantly, almost as if she hit him by consequence.

The Fire-Type gasped as it fell out. Apparently it's Flame Absorb ability was overloaded, if such a thing was possible. It fell unconscious as it succumbed to it's burns.

"How could fire beat Flareo-ah-ah!" She gasped as Hilda flew over and incinerated her clothes with her body heat. The black Charizard girl slammed her against the hard wood floor, french-kissing her as she groped her breasts with her clawed fingers and bucked her hips against the girl's crotch.

' _AAAAAhhhh~"_ Lucca moaned, tongue hanging out of his mouth down to his lower chest, as he came inside the second Kimono Girl's ass, and bloated her belly up, having broken her mind as well.

He looked over at Hilda having fun dominating the Flareon user and smirked. ' _I'll let her have that one._ ' He said, reaching out and shattering the third girl's defenses.

"It can't end this way!" The fourth girl cried out, backing away.

"It won't!" The other held her shoulders and assured her. "Let's attack him at the same time! That's sure to beat him! Go, Jolteon!"

The pin-cushioned electric-type gave a bark of "Jolt!" as if appeared.

"You're right! Go, Vaporeon!" The fourth dancer said, sending out her frilled water-type.

"Vapoooor-eon!" The blue quadriped cried.

May chuckled as she pulled out her last two pink Poke Balls. "Lyra! Whitney! Let's wrap this up!" She shouted, sending them out.

Lyra had taken the form of a short-stack Pikachu girl, with DD cup breasts, super-wide hips and thick thighs. "Pika-pika-Lyra!" She said with a giggle and a jiggle, giving V-for-Victory signs.

Whitney had taken the form of a Primarina mermaid. "I feel pretty!~" She sang as she sprouted legs due she was on land.

"Jolteon, Thunder!"

"Vaporeon, Waterfall!"

Jolteon coursed electricity through it's needled fur and blasted an intense thunderbolt at Lyra.

The attack, landed, but Lyra felt absolutely no pain.

"Oh yeah~! Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah! Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah-YEAH~!" The hyperactive Pikachu-fied girl started to dance about wildly, flaunting her curves, leaning forward and letting her tits wobble before turning around and twerking vivaciously. Her eyes and cheek pouches sparked golden as she absorbed all the electricity, her breasts and ass expanded even more, until she was roughly seventy-five percent curve.

"You have got to be kidding me…" The fifth Kimono girl spat.

The Pikachu girl got on all fours and lunged at the Jolteon, using Slam with her tremendous rear, bashing him into the wall.

"J...Jolteooo…" It groaned.

Lyra sauntered over to the feral Jolteon and picked him up by his neck. She gave it a lovely-dovy smile as her eyes turned into hearts. Without giving it a second thought, she gave that Jolteon a long, wet french kiss.

"Mwwwwah!~ Master, I like this one! Can I keep it?"

' _You may indeed~_ ' Lucca said, stroking his titanic manhood.

"YAAAAY!~~" Lyra cheered before giving the feral Jolteon another smooch.

"J...Jolt…" It groaned before letting sleep take hold.

"Laaaaaaaaaaa~~~" Whitney sang as Vaporeon was trapped in an enormous bubble, apparently ignoring it's Water Absorb ability. It struggled, but was unable to escape. "LAAAAAAAAAA~~~" With that final note, the bubble burst, exploding with such concussive force that it was knocked out.

"We...we all lost!" The Vaporeon user shouted.

Lucca leered as he started to advance on them. ' _And as such...ALL of you are mine!~_ '

"Stay away from us!" The Jolteon user demanded, taking a step back and producing a knife. "Y...you're not raping and mind controlling us!"

The warped Hypno scoffed, and continued walking toward them. The Kimono Girl lunged and stabbed at him with the blade.

It shattered like glass as soon as it made contact with his skin.

' _My transformations have made me impervious to any form of attack, it seems...Useful._ ' Lucca grabbed her and ripped her clothes away with one hand, using his Psychic to immobilize the Vaporeon user, and shred her kimono as well. He laid them both on top of each other, the two of them lying on their backs.

The Jolteon user, usually the bravest was reduced to tears as he immediately slammed inside her, taking her virginity. "Gaaah!"

Lucca grunted and growled as he thrusted his cock all the way in and out of her each time, having no mercy. The Vaporeon girl wailed in fright, knowing that she was next.

Red aura engulfed Lucca's form, wrapping around the three of them.

"Woo-hoo! Go, Master, go!" Lyra cheered, bouncing up and down as May and Hilda double teamed the Flareon user.

"Raaaaagh!" Lucca roared with his mouth, gritting his thickened teeth, which had become wickedly large and pointed. Strong and sturdy enough to crush titanium. He felt his entire body twing and tingle. He was changing again. ' _Yes! Yes! More! Give me more!_ '

"Waaaaah!" The Jolteon mistress wailed as he bore down more of his weight on her, thrusting further inside.

"P...please hold on!" The Vaporeon using Kimono Girl shrieked. She thought he might hopefully tire out so she could escape, but Lucca could read her thoughts.

' _I'll have you know, I do not "tire out."_ ' Lucca commented, his voice sounding even more savage. ' _I've absorbed so much power from fucking my whores that I'm constantly energized...I don't even need to SLEEP!_

'AAAARRRGH!' He roared again, shaking all over as something stirred below. He thought his dick was growing again, but no. This was something else. His crotch bulged between his member and balls. It writhed and bulged more and more, and much to his surprise and eternal satisfaction, a second, equally large and wide cock burst right out from that area and jabbed right into the Vaporeon user's sex.

"Aiiiyeee!" She screamed as the Jolteon user wailed, struggling to breath.

Lucca wildly humped the two human girls at an increasing space, making the floor tremble as if it would give way.

Some people in Ecruteak felt the trembling and thought they were experiencing a small earthquake.

"Aaaaagh...aaaaahhh!" Lucca yelled as he released, his cum bloating each of them up. The Jolteon user moaned as her fellow Kimono girl's belly expanded below her back, rising up like a bed as her own was bloated. Their eyes had changed to pink hearts, as their minds were broken too.

The Hypno pulled out of them, their fluids spilling out onto the floor. If one looked closely, one could see steam boiling from their sex and the liquid trail.

He stood their panting as his twin ribbed-cocks continued to spurt all over the two of them.

' _This...is great!_ ' He declared.

"Two dicks!" Flo beamed, her pink eyes glowing. "Will master never cease to wonder us?"

' _Never...never…_ ' Lucca exclaimed as he felt his bean-bag sized testicles continue to swell. He heard a door open.

"Big sisters! We're back from…" Two female voices chimed.

He turned his head to see two girls enter the room, wearing blue kimonos, one with long brown hair, and another with short black hair. The two of them immediately gasped at the sight of the gargantuan, blood red Hypno with beastly muscles over every inch of his body.

Lucca narrowed his eyes. They couldn't see the front of his body, but he could see that they were young.

He raised his arm and reached out to them. The two girls were enveloped in a red glow. "Ah!" They shrieked as he immobilized them.

' _Yes... too young. Not that I care…_ ' Lucca mused. ' _But let's fix that anyway._ '

The two of them felt a hot sensation over their bodies as his power spread over them.

"Ahhhh~~" The two girls moaned as they started to grow. Inch by inch, the two of them slowly became taller. Their faces developed a heart-like shape, and their eyes became cat shaped. The two of them grew until they had went from 4'5" to 5'7", and had womanly aged bodies. They had aged up to the accepted age of eighteen as their kimonos and undergarments were removed. They didn't gain an inch of curves, but he felt they looked better like that.

Lucca grunted as he felt another change.

Without turning around to face them, many orifices opened in his muscular back and legs down to the back of his knees.

"What's going on, now?" May asked.

Slowly, snakelike tentacles slithered from each orifice on their master's body. They were golden, as an ordinary Hypno would be, each tipped with the head of a cock, but with bristles on the tip. The girls writhed, but couldn't escape his Psychic hold. The tentacles, which were each the width of a 2x4 snaked around their bodies, wrapping around their legs, and arms, holding them each spread out.

' _Mine!_ ' Lucca snarled mentally as he plunged a tentacle into their mouth, cunt, and ass, with one wrapping around each of their throats.

Each girl moaned as they were assaulted physically and mentally, with Lucca resorting to his usual mind break tactics. They still had young minds, so they were easy. Before long, they too succumbed as their eyes turned hot pink and with several loud grunts, the tentacles filled them in each hole with a thick semen-like fluid, or perhaps even actual semen. As he did so, his other tentacles sprayed their bodies all over with the liquid, building a thick layer as it seemed to dry on their skin.

Minutes passed by, but Lucca would continue to void his tentacles into and onto the girls. Finally, he saw fit to sit them on the floor and release them.

' _Now...WHO DO YOU SERVE!?_ '

"We serve the god, Lucca!" The seven broken-minded Kimono girls shrieked as they felt his forces over their bodies. Each of their breasts and rears(Yes, even the ones he aged, he decided to go ahead and do it) swole up to incredible size, with the original five even surpassing May, who gasped in surprise.

' _You have answered well._ ' He telepathed. ' _This place shall be my temple...for now...and it will be fully stocked with my harem slave worshippers as I convert more and more!~_ '

May wrapped her arms around his leg. "Master? Please, may we and the others keep our new Pokemorph forms?"

Lucca looked down at her and grinned. ' _No. You must remain human at times. But you shall gain the power to transform into those states._ '

May frowned, but shrugged. She must accept her master's will, but she'd prefer if she could stay a hyper-busty naked Bulbasaur girl 24/7.

As Lucca displayed his mighty form, and retracted his new tentacles into his back, a frighteningly tall figure watched on from outside.

It was a being with eyes in the shape of an X, eyeing him judiciously.

' _So THIS is the beast I've heard about…_ ' A feminine telepathic voice echoed quietly. ' _It must be dealt with...eventually._ '

The figure vanished.

Lucca paused as his slaves prostrated before him. He glanced at the area where the figure had been watching from the outside.

' _Seems we had a guest…_ ' He mused. ' _I'm sure we'll meet face to face eventually._ ' The great Hypno passively added as he held down on Lyra, and one of the Kimono Girl's heads as they began to suck his two hyper cocks.

 **One hell of a chapter for me to write.**

 **So...without further ado, Lucca's harem currently consists of: May(Top bitch), Hilda, Lyra, Flo, Whitney, Goldenrod City Gym Trainers, Garda the anthro Gardevoir, Lopi the anthro Lopunny, Delia Ketchum, the five Kimono Girls(I never remember their names from HGSS), and two unnamed OC Kimono Girls(They were going to be Leafeon and Glaceon trainers)**

 **Big shout out to a user I'll keep anonymous for now for helping me out with some content ideas for this one. They've been giving me ideas, so I'm sure they'll help spice the story up.**

 **Do you like the story and have an idea for a Pokemon character or OC Lucca could break and add to his ever-growing collection of mind broken harem girls? Right now, every Johto girl is on the list, so if you would like to submit an idea, send me a PM and I might use it. If the character doesn't naturally exist in the Johto region, there must be a plausible reason for them to be there. Character will be aged up to legal age in some way, shape, or form.**

 **And if you like the story, don't be shy to hit the fave/follow tab or give me a review. One last time, if you didn't like this story, or don't like content such as this, I'm sorry.**


	6. Genderbending and Hunting the Hunter

**And we're back with another chapter of Hellish Hypno. Last chapter, Lucca took Ash Ketchum's mother Delia, and the Kimono Girls, taking over the Ecruteak dance theater as his "temple". What lusty escapade will the depraved Hypno take part in next?**

 **Once again, all characters aged up to legal age(even if Lucca has to make it so).**

 **If you don't like this kind of content, then I'm sorry for making you read it.**

 **Without further ado, let's get started!**

An ominous air blew through the quaint city of Ecruteak. A chilling feeling had befallen it's citizens days earlier.

In the center, anyone that entered, would see it as a decrepit old castle, and many rumours circulated that it was haunted by demons, or the vengeful ghosts of people and Pokemon.

When in reality, it was the Kimono Girl's dance hall.

The mutated Hypno Lucca had used his mental influence to place a psychic field around the town. The people immediately forgot the castle was really the studio, replacing it with that vision. It would serve as his shield against anyone coming to usurp him. Not that they could, but perhaps his overflowing power and craving for more made him a bit paranoid.

Inside, it was still much the same, only now the center stage bore seven stripper poles. The five Kimono Girls, as well as their age progressed younger sisters whose minds and bodies he had warped to become as sexual as possible stood before him, grinding their bodies against the steel poles, wearing the smallest micro bikinis on the market. The tops were so puny they didn't cover their pink aereolas, and squeezed tightly against the teats of their massive MM-cup breasts. Their thong bottoms dug into their fat asses and pussies, arousing them constantly.

On the floor however, several of Lucca's mind slaves were lain out on the tables, completely nude, save for delectible food items adorning themselves.

Lucca licked his lips as he bore down on each girl, devouring each dish that was spread over them. Over Hilda, beef cutlets were lain out on her breasts and abdomen. His long, slender tongue slithered over her body, wrapping around each raw piece of meat, drawing them into his mouth. He preferred them uncooked. Or well done.

Next up, he knelt down over Flo, who had mashed potatoes spread on top of her body, like a frosted woman meatloaf. As he did with Hilda, he ran his tongue over her, but it changed, to become long, but flat. He slurped the hot, steamy potatoes off of her, sloppily, leaving her coated in tingly drool.

"Heeeeh-heh~" Flo giggled. "Master is quite hungry today!~"

Finally, Lucca came to the final course; Dessert. He approached the now blond May, who, like the others was spread over the table. However, rather than her whole body, a large mass of magnificent genuine vanilla bean ice cream was piled onto and into her crotch.

She fluttered her pink eyes lovingly, smiling as she beckoned him to come to her.

The Hypno knelt down to the floor, and spread her legs apart, lapping the confection up powerfully.

' _Delicious…_ ' He mused mentally, continuing to slurp the ice cream up. He forced his fattened tongue inside to get the rest up, as well as lick at her cunt.

May gripped onto the table with one arm, and tightly groping her left breast with the other, biting her lip as she was pleasured. Lucca thinned his tongue back down, and produced a cherry from inside her vagina. He swallowed it whole before diving back in.

"Aaah...ahhhhhhhh~" May moaned in a husky fashion. Lucca grabbed her hips, and raised her legs as he bore down on her and ate her out more vigorously. In no time at all, her tasty juices flowed down onto his tongue and the table. "Aaaaah!"

The Hypno cleaned himself off as he rose. ' _The very best as always, my yummy little slut~.'_

"Thank you, Master." May gasped. "I live to serve."

Another moaning caught Lucca's attention. He eyed a side stage with interest to see Lyra, in her shortstack Pikachu anthro form. She was sat onto the feral Jolteon she claimed as a trophy from the Kimono Girls. The Lightning Pokemon was lying back to the floor, as she rode it's small, bristled dick.

"Aaah! Ahhh! Ahh!" Lyra gasped as she brought her fat ass down onto him. "Mmm~ No need to hold back, cutie! I want you so bad!"

"J..Jol!" Jolteon wailed nervously. He knew it was wrong to have sex with a human, or...as she was currently, an anthro, but he had no choice. The Johto girl pinned him down and never let him go. "Jolte…"

Even so, he couldn't fight the building sensation in his groin.

"Jooooo!" The Electric-Type groaned as he released his tingling cum into Lyra's enormous ass.

"Aaaah, yeah! That's the stuff!" Lyra moaned as she was filled up.

Jolteon struggled to get away as his release continued. If he could manage to escape, he could rally help. But as he squirmed, he felt a tremendous heat build up in his crotch and belly. "J...J…" His eyes flashed golden, and his fur tinged deep orange. " **Jolteon**!" It barked.

Lyra stood up, his juices leaking out of her, allowing the Jolteon to stand up on all fours, and to her excitement, his muscles began to swell as he grew before her eyes. He grit his fangs, the sharp teeth getting even sharper and larger. His spiky fur sharpened as well, gaining length.

The Jolteon grunted and moaned as he continued to grow, rising to a full four feet in height, his legs becoming more muscular, and stockier. His fur tightened against his skin, until it was barely distinguishable. But most noticeably by Lyra, his cock tripled in size, as well as his balls becoming larger, more rounded and sagging behind his legs.

He opened his golden eyes, and barked " **Jolte-ON!** " in a very deep, guttural voice.

"Ooh! So big and nice!" Lyra beamed, tapping her fingers together.

"JOLT!" The enhanced Lightning Pokemon lunged, and pinned HER down to the floor and as he did, he rammed his huge cock into her pussy, slamming it against her folds.

"Ahh! Ahhhh~! That's it, play with me all you want!" Lyra said. "It arouses Master!"

"JOL-JOL-JOL-JOLT!" It snarled as he humped her at an increasing pace, but not releasing. He would forstall, and wait until he could get good and knotted in the process.

Lucca chuckled. ' _Well well...I like THIS Jolteon... So long as he recalls who owns those bitches._ ' He rose up, turning to May. ' _I'm going out for a while. Make yourself nice and horny for me._ '

"Aye, aye, your omnipotence!" May saluted, by bouncing her huge tits.

He left the room, as well as the dance hall. So long as he wanted to be, Lucca could be invisible to the townsfolk. As he walked along, he eyed each and every female he could, thinking of all the lusty things he could do with them.

Lucca strolled to the route west of Ecruteak, ready to take another servant. Oddly enough, he could find no one. All he found was a young man and a Typhlosion, training evidently.

"Alright, Flamethrower!" The Ultra-Ball themed hat wearing teen shouted.

"Tyyy!" His Fire-Type barked, exhaling a stream of hot fire, scorching a dummy they'd set up.

"Sweet!" The young man, known as Ethan cheered, giving his Pokemon a pat on the back. "We'll beat that Olivine Gym Leader in no time!"

Lucca sneered. ' _Heh...Gym Challengers…_ ' He said to himself. ' _Never liked them_.' Indeed, his one time "mistress" was a Gym Challenger herself, before he awakened. She wouldn't be doing much now. In fact, he believed firmly that after he had made her addicted to his lust, and left her begging for more, that she was committed to an insane asylum.

It was at this moment, Lucca got an idea.

He looked Ethan over from afar. ' _He'd...make a nice woman...Heh...hehh…_ '

Ethan's Typhlosion peeped over his shoulder. A forboding presence caught his attention.

"You see something, buddy?"

"Ty...Phlo!" Ethan's partner barked, spewing more flames from his mouth.

"Whoa! What's gotten into you!?" Ethan shrieked. He gasped as he saw a hulking form approach them within the fire.

"Wh...What-!?" He yelled as the enormous double-dicked beast came into view.

Typhlosion snarled, his fist electrifying. He leapt at Lucca, only for Lucca to catch him in midair with his psychic power. The Volcano Pokemon struggled in vain as Lucca waved his hand over him. ' _Sleep_ '

The Fire-Type immediately hit the ground, giving in, and falling into a deep sleep.

"Typhlosion!?" Ethan gasped as he growled and made for another Poke Ball. However, Lucca stopped him in his tracks.

"Wh...What do you want, you...freak!?"

' _Freak? That's an awfully nice thing to call your...master._ ' Lucca telepathed.

"Wha-!?"

The Hypno enveloped Ethan in a pink aura. He grunted as he felt his skin itch and become tighter. Much to his shock, he felt body shrink lightly as his face took on a heart shape. His eyes turned vibrant and green, with pronounced eyelashes and his muscle tone lessened, until it virtually vanished.

The boy gasped as he felt a much more drastic change. Little by little, his manhood shrank inside his pants. He wailed and shrieked as he felt it meld against his crotch as his testicles vanished. All that was left was that which replaced it. A virgin pussy.

"NOooooo!" Ethan shrieked. "Y...You can't do this! You can't make me...a...a girl!" His voice cracked, becoming high pitched and feminine.

' _I can do anything I want...I am your god...Ellie~!_ ' Lucca spat in his/her mind.

Ethan(or rather Ellie) bent backward as two breasts poked out of her flat torso, and began to enlarge. Within mere moments, she had a rack that could compete with the mother of the protagonist of XD Gale of Darkness and then some.

Ellie shrieked again as she felt her hips burgeon, and her buttocks become large and bubbly. Her thighs also thickened.

' _And now...to free you from those confining clothes of yours._ ' Lucca said as he ripped away the male garb she had worn when she was still a boy. Her naked breasts bounced as she seethed. The cool air had turned her nipples hard. The girl's hair also lengthened.

"Th...this ain't right!" Ellie wailed.

' _Oh but it is...it's the way it should be~'_ Lucca snorted, laying a finger in the center of her forehead.

Ellie moaned as she felt his finger project into her mind, reworking everything. No longer could she remember her journeys with Typhlosion. Nor the events of her Gym Challenge. She couldn't even recall starting out in New Bark Town at Professor Elm's lab.

Now was only the desire to pleasure her new master. Her head felt lighter as it was filled with lusty thoughts. Yes...Lusty and lustier.

"I like...totally exist for you, Master!" Ellie affirmed, hugging Lucca's mighty, muscled leg.

' _That's good...little bimbo...Now...pleasure me with a nice blowjob_.'

Ellie licked her lips, backing up and wrapping her lips around Lucca's lower dick, bobbing her head. "Mmmm~ Mmmm!~"

Lucca let out a crowing moan. ' _Good...good!_ '

The girl continued to suck, and knead his gigantic bean bag sized nuts, hoping to draw out his seed. "Mmm! Mmm-mmm-mmm~!"

The mutant thrusted into her mouth lightly as he started to stroke his upper cock, enjoying the nearly overwhelming pleasure. But now was not the time for release. He would only release when all his fluids were built up to release all at once.

Lucca gazed at the hill overlooking the route.

As this transpired, a single soul, or rather soulless woman observed with a pair of binoculared sunglasses.

Pokemon Hunter J watched on with a smirk. "Well well...I don't know what kind of Pokemon that is...But it might make a nice conversation piece."

The hunter observed, feeling her own lust build up lightly. "I'm sure he can't see me...Might as well take a break."

The ruthless woman disrobed, letting the air kiss her naked, and well curved form. "Mmm...That's right, BREAK that little bitch." J said, digging a pair of fingers into her folds as Lucca humped Ellie's mouth at an increasing pace. His intensifying crows filled the air louder and louder.

"Damn...I'm almost jealous. Ahhn!" J mused as she teased herself. Until a certain shadow loomed over her. The naked hunter flipped over to observe a second, identical Hypno.

' _Don't be. You're joining her!_ ' The Lucca clone shouted, grabbing J.

"Wah! G-Get your hands off of me, you beast!" She spat as she struggled in vain, kicking his titanic testicles as hard as she could, making them jiggle, but he never recoiled a bit. In fact, from his smirk, it looked almost like it was pleasuring him.

' _Beast, huh? That's a nice way to talk about your new god._ ' He mentally drilled into her mind.

"What is a god to a nonbeliever!?" J growled.

Immediately, he thrust both his mighty lengths into her ass and pussy at full strength.

"AAAHH!" J shrieked.

' _Still a god...A vengeful one._ ' Lucca growled as he started to hump her senseless. Much to her horror, psychic hands manifested from his mind and ran themselves along the surface of her body, prodding and squeezing every curve. ' _Mmm~'_

"St...stop it!" The Hunter demanded, only for the hands to jab into her mind. "Eek!"

As soon as they did, she felt a familiar sensation, slamming into her brain.

The sensation of a muscular dick thrusting in turn with his two physical ones slamming into her holes.

"Aaah! Aaaah!" She shrieked as she felt herself being torn away, her fierce will being cowed.

"OoOoOoOoOooOooooOOOOooh! OooOoOh!" Lucca moaned, in his usual, deep pitched crowing fashion as he felt the pleasure from Ellie's sucking on his real

body's twin rods and his clone body's merciless fucking of J.

J wailed as she felt her persona being slowly and painfully ripped away until Lucca saw fit to jam one of his cock-headed tentacles from an orifice on his back into her mouth. "Mmmph! Mmmph!" She bit down as hard as she could, but Lucca shook his head and bared his ferocious teeth, snarling with crazed lust.

' _ **Fiesty**_ _...I like breaking a fiesty bitch's will…_ ' He telepathed before his psychic hands tore away more of her memory and persona.

"N...na…n...neh…" J babbled through his girth.

' _No? That's funny...do you even remember what that word means? Heh-heh-heh…_ '

"N...naaah...nuuuuu…"

Lucca flushed her mind with a torrent of his influence. She was lain stunned as he continued to dominate her with his twin sixteen inch dicks. She could not find the will to refuse. Her eyes fluttered as his tentacle thrusted into her mouth.

Yes…

She must submit.

' _From this point forward for as long as you live…"Jayna"...you are my toy. Nothing else. You will have no will of your own. You will eat and drink only when I allow you. You will sleep only when I allow you. You will become aroused only when I allow you._ '

J, or rather Jayna gave approving grunts, the best she could do through his tentacle.

' _Toys do not speak. You are forever mute._ '

Jayna obediently ceased her grunting and moaning, allowing only he and his true body's crow-moaning to rule the air.

And soon, he left every last ounce of his seed loose. The true body completely drenched Ellie's body from head to toe as he blasted her.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh!~ I love Master's juices so!" Ellie moaned as she rubbed the thick fluid all over herself, groping her huge breasts.

Jayna made screaming motions, but no noise escaped her mouth as the clone continued to have its way with her, spurting into her with every thrust.

She became so full that her belly become globelike from all the cum, and his influence altering her body to be able to receive it all without bursting. Much to Lucca's amusement, become transcluscent from it's massiveness and tautness. He could see his seed swirling as it continued to pump inside her.

' _Oooohhhh!~ Yeeah!_ ' Lucca exclaimed as he pulled out of her, still spurting. Jayna made gasping and coughing motions as he picked them both up with his psychic powers. The former Pokemon Hunter winced as she felt her body begin to change. Her skin took on an even smoother almost plastic like sheen. Her nipples inverted deeply, becoming orifices of their own, as her belly button also widened and deepened. Her pupils became wide and glass-like.

' _Now I can use your entire body. And you look much more like a proper toy. Heh. Come...It's time to meet the others_.'

As Lucca left with his new willing slaves, the tall, cloaked anthropomorphic figure that observed him previously stood from a far distance.

"With each passing day, he becomes even more depraved and ravenous...Will his lust ever be satiated?" She said in a mystical sounding voice as her X-shaped pupils watched him leave.

As this transpired, at the former dance theater Delia Ketchum cleaned up after Lucca's meal, her belly still bloated from his previous go at her. She was wiping a speck of food from the table, when suddenly, she felt something prod at her.

"Oh? Master?" She looked around, with lovey-dovey eyes. Strangely he was nowhere to be found. "M...Mast...er?" She asked again, only to feel a sharp prodding again, but this time she could pinpoint it's location.

Delia rubbed her engorged stomach with awe and confusion as she could feel a presence inside.

 **Kind of a short chapter with this one. I've kind of been distracted lately. I hope I can get the next chapter up soon.**

 **In addition, I've included complete mind-alteration, breast/butt expansion, willing sex-slavery, age progression, cumflation, and now(even though it's early) pregnancy.**

 **But...how would you guys feel if I added a bit of a different kink to the mix? Like vore? I'm kind of into hard vore so it's gnawing at my mind to do it.**

 **Anyway, if you liked, don't be shy to hit that fav/follow tab and/or leave a review. Thanks.**


End file.
